powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbiotic Substance Attacks
The ability to release/use symbiotic substances to various attacks. Sub-power of Symbiosis. Not to be confused with Symbiotic Element Attacks. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Symbiotic Matter Projection Capabilities The user can release/use symbiotic substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified symbiotic substances. *'Expanding Symbiotic Substance Bolts:' Project symbiotic substance that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Symbiotic Substance Blasts:' Release blasts of symbiotic substance in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release symbiotic substance blasts from hands. *'Omnidirectional Symbiotic Matter Waves:' Send out a wave of symbiotic substances in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release symbiotic substance blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release symbiotic substance blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Symbiotic Substance Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Blast:' Release symbiotic substances over a specific target area. *'Symbiotic Substance Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Symbiotic Substance Breath:' Discharge symbiotic substance blasts from mouth. *'Symbiotic Substance Burst:' Create burst of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Cutting:' Use symbiotic substances to cut opponents. *'Symbiotic Substance Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Pillar Projection': Project symbiotic substance pillars. *'Symbiotic Substance Spike Projection:' Project symbiotic magic spikes. *'Symbiotic Substance Vision:' Emit symbiotic substances from one's eyes. *'Symbiotic Substance Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of symbiotic substances. *'Symbiotic Substance Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of symbiotic magic and that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of symbiotic substances. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of symbiotic substance to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Force-Field Generation *Inorganic Attacks *Organic Attacks *Projectile Enhancement *Symbiotic Magic *Symbiosis *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of symbiotic matter to create attacks. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much matter is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much magic is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Requires entities to be synchronized order for attacks to work. Known Users Gallery The Green 001.jpg|The Green (DC Comics) Khaji Da (DC Comics) Blue beetle scarab.jpg|Khaji Da (DC Comics) Jaime Reyes Khaji Da.png|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Khaji Da's Host. Lucy dons Leo's Star Dress.gif|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Issei releasing Ascalon from the Boosted Gear.gif|Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) Juggernaut Vol 2 1 Textless Exemplars.jpg|Exemplars (Marvel Comics) Jinchuriki.jpg|Jinchūriki (Naruto) Crona (Soul Eater).gif|Crona (Soul Eater) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Symbiosis Category:Common Powers